


Untitled “List”

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Untitled “List”lynslogic said:Hi there! Thanks for signing up for the Olicity Smut-A-Thon! Here is your prompt: “I really like a man who’s good with his hands.” Have fun and let me know if you have any questions!First smut story (Eee!) Also it leads to anal so be warned.Moved from tumblr because don't know if this will be purged being its smut/explicit





	Untitled “List”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first x-rated stories for olicity. Done for olicity smut-a-thon.
> 
> Moved from tumblr to here. Anyways if your reading this hope yo at least enjoy it. :)
> 
> JUST BE WARNED THERE IS ANAL PLAY... I can't stress that enough!!!

 

##  **Untitled List**

**for Olicity Valentine Smut a thon 2017!**

****

* * *

 

 

 

Saturday mid-morning, the day they Queen family set some time to clean and have the household in check even though they had a maid service during the week they wanted their children to grow up and understand responsibilities. This weekend Oliver and Felicity had the house to themselves as Thea took their brood Friday night and would give them back before Sunday’s religious ritual. Entering his bedroom and heading to the wastebasket to collect the trash he noticed folded papers and not thinking much of it at the time pocketed them and continued with this chore.

At first he thinks its Felicity’s shopping list for the week being that was his next routine to get groceries as Felicity did her next task of tackling laundry. Discovering it wasn’t even remotely a shopping list at the store he refolded and left them to read later.

Felicity after all these years still couldn’t really make a decent meal. She just had the misfortune of not being good in the kitchen. That became Oliver’s domain and he would hear her grumble about it over the years that always did make for good humorous banter between them.

Sometime later

He stepped forward through the doorway to the kitchen, sliding back just in time to feel the breeze of a whisk whirring past his ear. Wide-eyed, he peeked around the corner of the doorframe, slowly and cautiously in fear of any more baking instruments sailing in his direction. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked, his eyes darting around the disheveled kitchen before settling on his wife. 

She looked back and forth between her hand and her husband in disbelief. 

“Just perfect,” she finally answered. 

She pulled open a drawer, retrieved another whisk, and began furiously whipping the frosting-like mixture in the bowl she held against her hip.

He raised his eyebrow. “Would you like some help?”

“No,” she answered sternly, pausing her whipping just long enough to shoot a glare in his direction.

He was unfazed, moving toward her. “Because I can help.”

“Go away.”

He smiled, moving to stand directly behind her, his hand brushing her hip. His lips grazed her ear. 

“Looks good." 

She sighed and leaned back into him. "I cannot concentrate with you doing that.”

“Mmhmm,” he murmured, taking the bowl from her hands and setting it on the counter. He spun her around to face him, trapping her between the counter and himself.

“I won’t be able to finish your birthday cake,” she said as he kissed along her neck.

“I guess I’ll have to eat something else then.”

He glanced up at her to see her cheeks flush a light pink.

“I cannot believe you just said..." 

Her sentence was cut off abruptly by his mouth on hers. She leaned in to his kiss, pressing her slender frame against his muscled body and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly and setting her down on counter behind her. She opened her mouth with a soft sigh and he deepened the kiss, darting his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers. His hands slid over the soft skin of her thighs before working her skirt upward and her panties down. She responded by lifting her bottom off the counter so he could pull her underwear down her legs, biting back a low growl at her eagerness to be rid of the obstructive fabric. Finally freed, he nipped and kissed along the inside of her legs, eliciting a hushed swear from her lips. He pushed her knees further apart, his mouth hovering inches from the apex of her thighs. 

"I’m sorry. I am probably distracting you,” he said, his breath hot between her legs. 

She moaned in response. “Please,” she whimpered breathily.

He relented, swirling his tongue between her legs as she requested, encouraged by her soft cries of pleasure and her tightening grip on his hair. Her body began to roll as her moans grew louder, her feet draping over his shoulders and digging harder into his back. He flicked his tongue against her sensitive flesh and her body froze. She growled out one final swear and he could feel her body tense and contract around him. He looked up at her beautifully flushed face after she finally released his hair from her white-knuckled grip, his mouth forming a satisfied smirk.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you get back to your cake now,” he said straightening from his crouched position.

“Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. After I thought about it a bit, I realized I actually do want cake for my birthday.” He shrugged, then dipped a finger in the frosting mixture and licked it clean. “Tastes good, I bet the batter will taste terrific too,” he said before bouncing out of the kitchen.

“Are you serious?” he heard her call after him.

 

“Oliver, Ol-i-ver!“

His eyes adjusting to the figure as he realized he was seeing his beautiful wife resting on her knees beside him. She waves the sheets over his face and he knew he was caught reading some torn out fantasy of hers. He now knows he vividly laid down on their bed to read her erotica and must have dozed off. A sensuous smile crosses his face as he follows her eyes to a small tent he has going. 

"So you read about my desire to make you an edible birthday cake?’

"Yep.”

“Was it tasty in your dream at least?”

“As surreal as it would be to taste such cake I enjoyed something a lot more sensual.”

“Really what could be that good?” oblivious to his remark.

“Baby, you’re the tasty feast.”

“What… oh. Oh!’

“Yea” 

“Though, you’re the cook, baker, meal planner in this relationship. My inedible creations have all been disasters. Thank God for you we’d be eating take-out forever.”

He laughed "Its fine. I enjoy cooking you know that.

"What can I say” she smiled “I really like a man who’s good with his hands.” 

“So only my cooking is appreciated?” raising his brow to that.

Straddling him and wiggling her rear end against his semi-erect tent. Made him moan.

“Nah, you know you’re that good babe.”

“I am”

She looked into his eyes mischievously raised herself off of him enough to look down to see his movements as Oliver began to free himself and his suggesting that she lay down instead, both getting fully undressed with no care in the world. 

As clichéd as it is, Felicity couldn’t help gasping when she saw his cock freed from its confines. The sight of his large cock, veins in sharp relief, balls pulled up tight, head swollen with precum already visible round the tip, always has a way to take her breath away.

He moved up the bed in his graceful way until he was resting between her legs, hands either side of her head as he kissed her breasts. Felicity reached down to touch his wetness and he laughed, saying “no…”. Oliver held her hands and moved them above her head, holding the body taut as he kissed her breasts, rocking his hips against hers until Felicity was moving back against him.

He then put both her wrists into one hand, moving the other one down the body to rub her hot, slick lips, opening them ready for him, then positioning his blunt head at her entrance and slowly, so slowly, sliding home. 

From her work as C.E.O at their company and him being very busy as an elected official with nightly activities and children, it always feels like it’s been such a long time since Felicity feels this full, she moves under him and ground her hips to feel his length press against her in all directions. He must have sensed the same thing as their eyes spoke volumes to each other.

Oliver leaned down and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he was thrusting his cock into deep heated core. He was thrusting hard and fast when he suddenly slowed down, pulling his body off hers so Felicity could see his cock slipping out, thickly coated in her juices, glistening and looking painfully swollen. “See what you do to me”, he whispered as he pushed back into her, swinging his hips and pounding into her, unrelenting in his excitement.

Felicity could feel her pleasure build, the sensation growing in the pit of her stomach, and Felicity jolted when Oliver started groaning at her. “That’s it baby, feel it, feel me… let yourself go, let me see you come for me… give your pleasure to me… let me feel you come on my cock…”. Felicity couldn’t hold back and the sensation rushed over her like the rush of air in an explosion, leaving her shaking, panting and moaning as Oliver sped up and thrust roughly into her.

Felicity could feel his cock jerk as he pushed deep as he could and came, grabbing her hips and pulling her to him, trying to bury himself in her body, throwing his head back and roaring. It was sensational sex, epic sex, and the aftershocks made her body spasm after they had fallen apart.

As they recovered Oliver moved up the bed and pressed his shaft to her mouth. “Taste how sweet you are for me”. Felicity pushed her tongue out and tentatively touched his wet cock with the tip of it. It tasted lovely, fresh and warm, somehow reminiscent of the ocean in Bali. Felicity licked more firmly, trying to capture all of his juices on her tongue, before taking Oliver’s head into her mouth, running her tongue over it.

Oliver moaned and pushed his hands into her hair, gently humping against her mouth as Felicity sucked on his cock. Felicity felt it start to twitch as it slowly began to harden, and he stated. “Oh god, baby you’re so good at this. Just keep doing that babe, don’t stop”. Felicity had no intention of stopping, she was enjoying it far too much, and she felt the beginning of his arousal stir deep within him once more. As Oliver’s cock fully hardened his grip on her head grew tighter, his movements grew rougher, until he was trying to bury the entire length of his thick shaft in her mouth. Until she gagged around it he pulled out and moved Felicity onto her stomach, pulling her hips off the bed so Felicity was crouched on her knees, resting her weight on her elbows.

“Don’t move babe, stay exactly where you are.”

Felicity let him position her like some sort of doll. She considered getting up, but her arousal was evident by her ragged breathing and Felicity wanted to see what this infuriatingly self-assured, incredibly erotic man would do next. She could feel her juices wetting her thighs and couldn’t help moving shoulders to drag her sensitive, swollen nipples across the bed to feel the sensation of the fabric moving against them. As Felicity let out a moan Oliver looked up from whatever he was doing and noticed her moving. He stepped back to the bed and spanked her bum, making her yelp at the unexpected attention, then whimper as the ache faded to a warmth that was as arousing as it was stinging.

“I thought I told you not to move? Let’s see what we can do about that”.

Felicity heard him rummage around, felt his frustration rise as he was unable to find what he was looking for. Eventually he went into the bathroom and she heard satisfaction in his laugh as he stepped back into the bedroom, the belt of the toweling robe in his hands. He stepped to the bed and grabbed her wrists, tying them together behind her back and working the fabric up her arms to tie them again just above her elbows.

“There were plenty of your ties in the closet…”

“I can’t wear a tie to the office with these kinds of memories.”

Her face was on a pillow and Felicity felt some nervousness start to rise though time and time again her trust in him never faltered.

He came to stand behind her again and pressed his face into her wetness, licking furiously at her juices before moving up to her bum.  She felt him press his lips to her arse before pushing the tip of his tongue into her, holding the cheeks apart with his hands. 

Before feeling any distress rise Oliver moved up to lean over her, gently stroking her skin. “It’s OK babe, I know it’s been some time but I won’t hurt you. Just relax and enjoy yourself. If you tell me to stop I’ll stop, OK?”

Felicity relaxed as he continued to play at her buttocks, then he pushed a finger into her. It felt so invasive, but it’s been such a long time since he ever even indicated this sexual exploration. He knelt behind her on the bed and slowly pushed his cock back into her wet pussy before pushing his thumb into her rear. Felicity felt so full she couldn’t help but move back against him, humping herself against him. As Oliver started picking up speed he reached his free arm around to grab her breasts, holding the upper body off the bed in his arm, jerking her back and forth against his thrusts.

He let go and her shoulders fell back onto the bed. He leaned across his thumb still in her, his cock buried deep inside and whispered in her ear that Felicity wasn’t to come until she’d begged for it and he’d given permission. She found the whole thing so incredibly erotic, the insidious whispering of his mouth next to her ear, the idea of having to say the words, let alone potentially having the request denied. Felicity was shaking and more desperate to come than she could remember, but each time begging him to let her orgasm Oliver said no.

When Felicity couldn’t hold it any more Oliver pulled out, untied the arms and turned her on her back, lying at the side and running his hand over the body as she cooled down. Felicity was dying to rub her clit and give herself an orgasm, but wanted to follow Oliver’s wishes more than she wanted to pleasure myself. Once he felt she was cooled down enough he started again, this time lying on top of her so he could look into his loves face and watch her desperately trying not to come before he allowed it. He had spread those legs wide and was dragging his shaft across the clit with every stroke, his hands playing with her nipples, his weight pinning her to the bed.

He bent his head down and Felicity thought he would kiss her, but as she parted those lips he whispered into her mouth “you’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Do you want to come? Do you need it? Are you desperate yet?” She started moaning and knew couldn’t hold it much more. Felicity started begging, a stream of incomprehensible nonsense, almost crying, desperate with need. Shaking by the time she heard the welcome words “yes, come for me now, let me feel you come on my cock”, and as Oliver spoke it was as though his words created the orgasm; never felt anything quite like it. 

The intensity of her orgasm, the grunts that were coming from her hunched under him. Felicity wrapped her legs around him and tried to drag him even further into the friction of his cock against her sensitive clit drove sensations even higher, until she was shouting in pleasure. spasming around him Oliver pushed himself onto his knees and started to pound into her hard and fast, before pulling out and wrapping his hand around his cock, his face screwed up in ecstasy. He started to grunt as his hips moved against his hand and Oliver started to come, spraying jet after jet of his come onto her stomach, breasts and face, the warmth of it startling against her skin.

Panting, he fell to the side as he held her eyes, lying covered in sheen of sweat still breathing heavily and twitching. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, gently smoothing the damp tendrils of hair back from her face.

“We haven’t had something this erotic in ages.”

“I guess the power nap worked.”

Looking at his content face and responding to his mere whisper of what he wanted Felicity just looked at him in awe.

“Your birthday isn’t for a few months?”

He nodded.

“But you want me to bake you a cake?”

He nodded again.

“Are you serious?”

"Very!”

“Okay then.”

Oliver just smiled and pecked her lips softly and moved to her cheek then to whisper in her ear, “So do you have anything else in that journal I can read some other time?”

 


End file.
